Heartless Dreams
by UlquiorraxGrimmjowxLover
Summary: Grimmjow was an espada, number six in his group. He's ruthless, angry, and has no mercy.    Ulquiorra was an espada, number four. Never showed emotion, never cared for anything, and always stood alone.    Aizen loved Ulqiuorra, and Grimmjow was not


~ G ~

The annoying little insignificant pelts of rain hit my face and perfectly camouflaged my pathetic tears. I stared up at the sad gray sky bubbling up with enormous clouds and stuck my tongue out to catch the rain drops in my mouth. When I felt someone's mouth come over mine, I jumped so high in the air I might as well have been a bird of some sort. I slightly calmed down when I saw who it was.

"You shouldn't stare out in a gaze like that, Grimmjow, someone might take advantage."

"Like you?" I growled faking my anger. I stared into his emotionless face and sighed.

I wished… Just once…

I wished just once, that I could make him smile.

"Come inside, its cold out here…" He murmured turning back to the door.

~ U ~

His confused temper radiated off of his body and mixed with his normal pissed off mood.

"Grimmjow, you shouldn't be so angry all the time," I commented looking back at him.

"L-like I care what you think!" He snorted glaring down at the floor. I watched his Aquamarine eyes glitter with an emotion I couldn't name.

"Why'd you phrase that statement like a question then?" His face went beet red.

"_Shut up_!" He snarled brushing past me. I looked down at the floor and quietly listened to his footsteps getting father away. I inhaled and decided if I was going to throw myself off a cliff, I should just do it now.

"Grimmjow," I heard him stop walking but I kept my face and eyes planted to the stone floor. "When ever you gather up the courage to tell me your feelings," I moved forward to where he was and kissed his cheek softly, feeling his body go ridged. "I'll be waiting for you," I sighed continuing down the pathway.

~ G ~

_What the_ fuck_ did that mean_? I watched him walk past me and I couldn't will my body to move. I couldn't force my brain to think. I lifted my hand up to my cheek and could nearly feel his kiss making my cheek tremble. Before I knew it, my heart took over and my body had moved after him. I reached out and grabbed his arm.

To hell with it!

"Stop," I growled softly. He froze when I gripped onto his shoulder and slowly pushed his body up against the wall. I put my arms on both sides of him so he couldn't move.

"Grimmjo-" I cut him off and pressed my lips up against his. I parted his mouth with my tongue and could almost feel his body completely melt against mine.

_Mine…_

~ U ~

The heat came off of his body and warmed mine.

"Ah~! Grimmjow…" I sighed unconsciously pulling his chest closer to me and running my tongue across his Pecs. A small moan escaped his mouth and I stared limply up into his Aquamarine eyes. I saw something I'd never seen in his eyes before. I saw the love. I saw the adoration and care. I wondered if my feelings could ever project like that.

"Nnn…Ah!" I cried out when his mouth went around my *!

"Mmm…Ulquiorra… You're so…_Delicious_…" He murmured taking a hold of it. "I feel…as though you purposely…Trying to suck me in…" His *! Penetrated and my body and soul finally melted into him.

~ G ~

I had never had a dream before. Never had the need to wish for anything because there was never anything worth my time to wish for.

But…

When I woke up with Ulquiorra sleeping soundlessly in my arms…. I didn't need wishes or dreams. I had everything I needed sleeping right there. My head bolted over to my door when I heard it open.

"Hey, Grimm-" Captain Aizen stopped dead and his mouth fell so far down I thought It was going to bust through the floor.

"**Oh, My God**!" Ulquiorra shot upward and froze.

"A-A-A-A-Aizen!"

"What the_ fuck_ are you doing?"

"N-n-n-n-nothing! We were just…Um Well-!"

"Ulquiorra! _Get. Out_. To my office! Now!"

"Wait-!" I reached out to grab him.

"Do _not_ touch him!" Aizen growl fiercely; and I watched regretfully as he left.

~ U ~

"What the hell were you thinking?" Aizen Hollered slamming him fists down on his desk. I watched the desk crumple down into pieces.

"I love him," I answered simply.

"You don't know what love is!" He hissed coldly.

"Exactly. I feel _something_ when I with Grimmjow. It feels… _amazing_. But I don't know what the feeling is. Maybe it's love?" The sort amount of silence that stretched between us was enough to make me slightly uneasy.

"And what if I was to make you feel something?" He whispered in a low voice. Before I realized it, I couldn't move, and Aizen had started to take off his jacket…

~ G ~

I was worried. Which pissed me off; which just made me even angrier. This was entirely my fault… Ulquiorra was mine. I wanted him, which even though I knew it was wrong, I couldn't help. I crossed my arms behind my head and stared at the ceiling. My bed felt strangely empty without him, which was weird considering that, was the first time he had ever been in my bed at all. My arms yearned for the feel of him, and my mouth cried out for his taste. I sighed and wondered was Aizen was planning to do…

~ U ~

It hurt. I believed this is what the others called pain… My chest felt like it was being ripped open, even though there weren't any wounds, and my lower body was numb. Aizen's lips descended over my chest and his mouth and tongue teased my nipples.

"Ah~!" I felt something wet dripping down my face. _Water?_ I thought_. What is that?_

"G-Grimm-!"

"Don't call him! He won't rescue you!" Aizen barked.

Rescue? Is that what I wanted?

"Grimmjow…" I whispered. I didn't want this… It didn't feel the same. When Grimmjow did this… He was always so gentle…so caring. Even through his normal rough exterior, he cared. He… _loved _me.

"Grimmjow!"

~ G ~

"_Grimmjow_!" Someone's scream echoed into my ears. My body bulleted upward from my bed and I twisted around slightly, listening. _That wasn't… Ulquiorra_?

"Grimmjow!" Louder this time… I sent my covers flying off of me and charged for my bedroom door, throwing it open. I listened closely for another scream.

"Help me!" Help? That couldn't be Ulquiorra…It was his voice…but… He never calls for help. Ever. "Grimmjow!" Forget my stupid thoughts! I sprinted down the passage way to Aizen's office. I slammed by body through the locks doors.

"Ulquiorra!" I froze in fury when I saw Aizen's body hovering over…Ulquiorra tear streaked face.

~ U ~

"G-Grimmjow…" My voice had started to crack. Aizen had my body chained down to the floor, half naked. The more he had done to me the wetter my face got. The more it hurt. But when I saw the look on Grimmjow's face when he saw what Aizen was doing… It hurt more then anything.

"Now Grimmjow… Let's talk this over." Fear sprouted roots into Aizen's usual angry, authoritive tone.

"**I'll. Kill. You!**" Grimmjow Bellowed with Rage.

Blood was everywhere; I could literally say that Aizen was in pieces. Grimmjow was in his full Arrancar form, and his eyes expressed a fury I had never seen in his eyes before. Sure, Grimmjow had always gotten angry...But this…

"Gr-Grimmjow?" I tried moving closer to him, but the chains snapped in place and wouldn't let me.

"Y-y-y-y-you s-son of a-!" Grimmjow smashed his claws through Aizen's face. I stared at Aizen's mangled body and looked over at Grimmjow.

"Grim-,"

"Don't," He muttered softly. "I know…I'm a monster."

"No, I don't think-!"

"Don't lie to me!" He screeched. "I repulse you, I'm a monster,"

"Grim-!"

"Stop it!"

"Let me finish!" I yelled. He stopped and looked at me. I never tried to smile before. Never had a reason to; did I know how? I sure hoped so…Or I would probably lose him forever…

I felt my face move and Grimmjow's jaw fell to the ground…

~ G ~

My mind just had to be playing tricks on me…

But it wasn't…

Ulquiorra was smiling at me. He was actually smiling. Oh, My god….He looked so….Cute!

"Holy…shit…"

"Please come over here and hug me before I go crazy," He laughed a little. _OH, MY GOD HE LAUGHED TOO! HE LAUGHED!_ I think I was going to faint.

I stared at him for a good five minutes before his face slowly started to fall.

"No! No, no, no, no!" His surprised reaction was better then his empty stare.

"Huh?"

"D-don't…Stop smiling…you…" I looked down in an attempt to hide my blushing face. "You…look really…cute…." I choked out. I heard a sound that seemed to resemble a chuckle and I looked up with wide eyes. _Oh, my god. He giggled! _Ok, ok, I have _got_ to stop freaking out!

"You look like your brain is about to explode."

"So!" My face heated.

"Hey…G-Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?" I heard him sigh and quickly intake a breath.

"I think…I love you…" He whispered softly.

"_What_?" I asked speechlessly.

"I think I love you," He repeated even though my ears had finally processed what he had said.

"That's what I thought you said, now let me reply with this," And like a complete idiot, I fainted.

~ U ~

"G-Grimmjow?" His body slumped over and his head landed in my lap, he had already begun to snore softly. I shook him a little but he didn't budge. Then I noticed I was still halfway chained to the floor; my ankles were still weighed down by the rusty metallic steel. I sighed and softly began stroking his blue hair; He mumbled something in his sleep that I couldn't make out. I reached up and touched my face, wiping off the water.

_What is this?_ I still wondered. I leaned back against the wall behind me and sighed with exhaustion.

"Ulquiorra?" My head snapped up to the voice. Tia Harribel stood in the door way to Aizen's office in complete shock.

"What…the _hell_ did you do?"

"Get me out of these chains and I shall explain." I set my face back to an emotionless expression.

"O-ok?" I sighed. No one was going to see my emotions… Grimmjow was the only one I loved enough to let see them…

~ G ~

I felt my body being moved and I had the urge to swat the person away. I wanted to sleep. My body hurt, and I was exhausted. But when I thought about this long enough to realize it I wondered:

_Where is Ulquiorra?  
_ I blinked. My eyes protested and it felt like my body was trying to sew them back closed.

"How do you feel?" That was Harribel's voice. It always cam out slightly muffled with her jacket zipped up over her mouth.

"Fine, I'm not hurt, nor does it doesn't matter," Ulquiorra… I knew that voice anywhere by now. But it was the way it used to be. He sounded empty, and calm, like he didn't care…

"How did this happen?" Harribel asked.

"None of your business just _fix_ him." None of her business? What happened while I was out? Did… I just dream all of that up? Have I gone freaking crazy?

"He's awake!" Harribel exclaimed rushing over to me.

"Finally, are you ok?" Ulquiorra asked coming over to the side of my bed. He showed nothing. His face was blank…His voice was empty… And I could feel my heart breaking.

"Yeah," I muttered hiding it. "What happened?"

"Aizen's dead," Harribel whispered softly.

Huh? So…I did kill Aizen? Does that mean what happened before was real? And… What about after?

"Who killed him?"

"_You_, you moron." She snapped.

"Oh,"

"And I fucking demand to know why," She growled crossing her arms.

"I…" I looked over at Ulquiorra. "I don't know…"

"Fine, you don't want to tell me? Whatever," She stomped her way out of my room.

The moment she left the room Ulquiorra's face broke out into a smile.

"_What the fuck_?"

"huh? What?" Now his expression showed confusion.

"Emotions! Your showing them now!"

"Oh, well…yeah."

"You…!" I tried to calm the anger in my voice. "You…Sounded like the old you…I…I was afraid… That I had dreamed all that stuff.

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"It…It's ok…"

"But…Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get mad…"

"At…what?" I asked confused.

"Wake up… You have to wake up now…" Ulquiorra whispered.

"What are you-?"

My body shot upward out of my bed and my eyes frantically scanned my bed room.

"Grimmjow… You're awake. About time, that Ichigo boy must have put up a hell of a battle." My mouth fell open and rage filled my body when I looked over to see Aizen standing next to my bed.

Wait…

"Ichigo?" I asked.

"Yeah, you fought him two days ago. You've been sleeping since he beat you. You weak moron…" My chest Seized when I looked over to see Ulquiorra was the one who had spoke.

"Oh… Well, I guess that means I can get up now." I threw my legs over the bed and avoided Ulquiorra's eyes and I kept my head down and walked out of my room.

_It was a dream… All of it…Just a dream…But if it was…_

_ Why does my chest hurt so much?_

~ Fin ~


End file.
